


The Multifunctionality of Hair Ribbons

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Leo and Takumi have a little too much fun with hair ribbons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Multifunctionality of Hair Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize for what you're about to read. I just couldn't help myself.

Takumi released a deep, contented sigh and leaned his head back slightly. He lazily opened his eyes to gaze at his reflection in the vanity mirror. His lazy, half-lidded gaze landed upon Leo; who was currently tugging a comb through Takumi’s silver locks. A rare, genuine smile subtly rested on his face. The rhythmic tugs and Leo’s serene face lulled Takumi back into a sort of half slumber.

Eventually the comb was replaced on the vanity with a soft click. Takumi let out a quiet hum of approval as Leo began stroking the long strands of hair, and he unconsciously leaned his head into Leo’s idle touches. Slender fingers worked at pushing Takumi’s robe down his shoulders so wandering lips could explore the exposed flesh.

Takumi suppressed a gasp when he felt Leo’s teeth graze a particularly sensitive area of his neck. His eyes shot open and fell upon Leo, who was looking absolutely mischievous. Any witty remarks that Takumi could have summoned were immediately quashed when he felt the smooth silk of one of his ribbons cover his eyes. Takumi squirmed a bit in his seat as the knot tightened at the back of his head. He could feel his stomach twist in excitement and he couldn’t help himself from squirming a bit in his seat.

“My, my,” Leo quipped, “Already this excited after just a blindfold? Maybe we should do this more often…”

Takumi’s indignant reply was silenced by a moan when he felt teeth sink into the space around his collarbone. The remainder of his night robe slithered off of his shoulders and onto the awaiting floor, leaving his chest bare. He could feel the tips of his loose hair tickle the bare skin of his arms and lower back. Takumi heard the rustle of fabric behind him and knew that Leo was divesting himself similarly.

Soon Leo’s hand returned to weaving its way into Takumi’s lengthy hair. Leo tugged sharply at the silver locks and Takumi gasped instinctively.

“Stand up.” Leo commanded.

His lips fell into a defiant little pout, but Takumi’s body complied. He felt Leo remove his pants and underwear for him. His sense of touch was heightened by the loss of his vision, and Takumi could tell Leo was fully taking advantage of that fact. Slim fingers lingered a bit longer than necessary at his waistline before torturously dragging down his sides to remove the offending articles of clothing. If Takumi wasn’t hard before, he certainly was now. It took all of Takumi’s restraint to keep himself from threading his fingers into Leo’s hair and forcing the other man to take his cock while he was on his knees. Instead Leo stood up again after Takumi was laid completely bare.

“Kneel.” Leo commanded once more.

Takumi hesitated this time. Leo roughly grabbed a handful of Takumi’s hair and sharply pulled it.

“I told you to kneel.” He repeated calmly, but there was a punishing edge to his voice. Takumi obeyed this time, his face now only inches away from the seat of chair. He could sense Leo circle him and the chair once, as if he were a particularly delicious piece of prey. Takumi felt Leo kneel behind him and tie his wrists behind his back with another of his hair ribbons. The scrape of the chair on the hardwood floors then filled the room and Leo occupied the space Takumi had previously been sitting in. Takumi could feel the heat radiating from Leo’s thighs very near his face.

An insistent hand pressed at the back of Takumi’s head. Takumi’s lips twisted into a frown as the unexpected gesture almost caused him to tumble face-first onto the ground. He shuffled forward until he could feel Leo’s open thighs on either side of his head.

“You know, you always look best with your head between my thighs,” Takumi could practically sense the cocky smirk on Leo’s face.

Takumi grinned cheekily in response, “That’s because—while it’s there—my head is the only part of you that will ever look good.”

“Your mouth has far better uses than talking right now, Takumi.”

Leo’s pale hands knotted into Takumi’s hair and guided his mouth—a bit forcefully—to Leo’s straining member. Takumi took Leo into his mouth and Leo groaned into the cool night air. He took in the sight of his lover, face flushed and mouth full of his dick, and it took every ounce of willpower to keep himself from forcing his entire length down Takumi’s throat and fucking his mouth senseless.

Takumi’s pace was slower than usual due to the lack of leverage, and the inability to use his hands was doing him no favors, either. It didn’t help that Takumi could feel the demanding need between his own legs and he nearly cried out in frustration. His wrists pulled at the restraints impatiently. He understood the exact nature of Leo’s punishment now as he ached for any friction on his twitching member.

Leo’s persistent hands guided Takumi’s eager mouth until Leo had nearly reached completion, at which point he yanked Takumi’s mouth off of his dick, eliciting a small cry from the shorter male.

Suddenly Leo felt the urge to see Takumi’s face fully. He reached around the other’s head and untied the makeshift blindfold. Takumi’s face was flushed with frustration and need; Leo smirked seeing the full effects of his handiwork. Takumi’s still had the decency to look indignant, but his eyes were clouded with lust and his breath came in short, needy pants.

Leo beckoned for Takumi to stand with a finger. He placed his hands on the long haired male’s hips and guided Takumi to straddle him. The chair Leo was sitting on was just wide enough for Takumi’s knees to rest on either side of Leo’s body. Takumi chewed his lower lip and suppressed the urge to relieve his aching cock by humping Leo’s bare legs like a dog.

“Would you like me to remove the restraints?” Leo asked, even though he knew what the answer was going to be.

“Please dear god _yes_!” Takumi gasped. He rolled his hips against Leo once, but was only met with a harsh pull on his hair. Takumi bit his lip again and attempted not to repeat the action. His need to feel friction, or any sort of relieving pressure on his aching cock was starting to overtake him.

“And when I remove them? Then what do you want?” Leo purred as he played with one of the strands of hair that framed Takumi’s face.

“I… I want…” Takumi’s pride made it difficult for him to say it aloud. His eyebrows knitted as he tried to force the words out of his mouth.

Leo ground their hips together once and Takumi sharply inhaled above him.

“ _Oh god!_ ” Takumi groaned, pride be damned, “I want you to fuck me, Leo. I want you to fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow. I want you to pull my hair and mark me as yours and fuck me senseless.”

Takumi was shyly averting his gaze despite his vulgar admission, entire face tomato red. Leo found this rare moment of bashfulness incredibly adorable, and his hands reached up to cup Takumi’s face. He drew him down into a kiss.

“That can be arranged,” He replied when they parted.

Leo reached behind Takumi with one hand and undid the knots tying his wrists together while the other rested on Takumi’s waist to steady him. Immediately Takumi’s hands snaked up and found purchase on Leo’s shoulders. Leo leaned forward and reached into one of the vanity’s drawers for the lubricant. He slathered a good portion onto his fingers so he could tease Takumi’s entrance open and begin preparing him.

Takumi buried his face in the crook of Leo’s neck. He desperately wanted to relieve the throbbing in his cock, but Leo kept a firm hand on his hip to prevent him from moving around too much, and Takumi didn’t dare release his grip while Leo wasn’t fully supporting him for fear of falling and making a complete fool of himself. After what felt like an eternity he felt Leo’s fingers retract from him. Leo rubbed another healthy portion of lubricant onto his own swollen member before gently guiding Takumi’s hips so that his cock pressed demandingly against Takumi’s entrance.

Leo dug his nails into Takumi’s hips to restrain himself from simply forcing the other male down onto his aching cock and sheathing himself fully. The pain would probably make Takumi cry, and he didn’t need a repeat of their first attempt at sex.

Takumi slowly worked Leo’s member into him until he felt Leo fill him up fully. He could feel tears prickling in his eyes— adjusting to something  inside of him was never a wholly pleasurable experience for Takumi—but Leo rubbed soothing circles on Takumi’s hip bones with his thumbs and kissed the corners of his eyes until the pain faded.

Takumi nodded once and lifted his hips a bit to indicate that he was ready to move. Leo began helping Takumi’s movements along by gripping his hips and keeping time with Takumi’s initially slow pace. There would probably be bruises there tomorrow, but neither male really cared.

The sight of Takumi progressively fucking himself faster and faster into him was truly a sight for Leo to behold. His bangs hid most of his face, but Leo could see that Takumi’s eyes were half-lidded with desire underneath his messy fringe. Takumi’s mouth was parted slightly and the moans he was emitting were positively sinful. Their pace reached a moderate speed, and Leo got the urge to see what other sounds he could tear from Takumi’s lips. He roughly gripped a handful of Takumi’s hair and wrenched his head back to expose the soft white skin of Takumi’s neck. Leo growled possessively and bit down hard on one of the many sensitive spots of Takumi’s neck.

He heard Takumi yelp and he grinned in satisfaction. The bite was high on Takumi’s neck; it would be difficult to cover even with the high collars that Takumi usually wore. Leo could already see where the angry red mark would turn into a nice, purple bruise.

“Mine” Leo kissed Takumi’s lips possessively.

“A-All yours” Takumi managed to gasp out. Leo was controlling their pace now, slamming Takumi down onto himself repeatedly. It was all either of them could do just to remember how to breathe.

The fingers of one of Takumi’s hands curled into the blonde hairs at the nape of Leo’s neck, and the other hand drifted down between them to grasp at his own hardness. Takumi attempted to stroke himself while Leo kept up their punishing pace.

Leo slammed into him once more and Takumi felt his seed spill into him in hot bursts. Takumi managed to bring himself to completion as well, and his sticky white essence spurted out and covered their chests. Leo pressed a languid kiss on Takumi’s forehead while the two spent a moment attempting to control their breathing.

They adjusted their position so that Leo’s now limp member was no longer inside of Takumi. Takumi flinched as some of the semen leaked out of him and onto the floor. He slowly stood up and turned to assess the damage Leo’s teeth had done to his neck in the vanity mirror.

“Leo!” Takumi turned his neck so that the rapidly bruising mark on his neck became more visible, “Did you have to bite _there?_ You know my clothes won’t cover this!”

Leo also stood up and wrapped his arms around Takumi’s waist. He rested his chin on the shorter man’s head. “What’s the point of marking you if no one can see my claim?” He countered, using Takumi’s earlier words against him.

“With all the good that’ll do,” Takumi groused, “It’s not like bruises last forever”

“You’re right, bruises do fade too quickly,” Leo agreed as he tightened his grip around Takumi’s middle, “Perhaps I should get you a collar and a leash. That way I could parade you naked around the castle and show everyone who you belong to”

“Oh? Somehow I can’t imagine you sharing, Leo.” Takumi playfully retorted.

Leo hummed as if he were deep in thought, “I suppose I could always tie you up in our room and keep you for my own amusement. Maybe I’ll get you a matching gag to go with the collar?”

Takumi shot him a glare. “I’m going to take a bath.”

He made it half way across the room, awkwardly walking and cursing both himself and Leo the whole way before turning around. Leo nonchalantly leaned against the vanity with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his face.

“Well, are you coming or not?” Takumi threw back at him, though his face was red once again.

“In a minute,” Leo replied, “I’m just going to admire the view for a little while.”

Takumi rolled his eyes and tried walk as unaffectedly as possible the rest of the way to the bathroom. Leo’s smirk softened into a fond smile after Takumi crossed the threshold into their bathroom. He waited until the sound of water hitting porcelain reached his ears before he followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash and I'm trash, but thanks for reading anyways.
> 
> In case you were wondering, the Hubba Tester gave me the "Leo is possessive of Takumi" and "Takumi is devoted to Leo" headcanon.


End file.
